1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to side impact airbag systems in automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to a switch for disabling the side impact airbag system in response to movement of a sun visor into the deployment area of the airbag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles commonly include side impact airbag systems to protect an occupant during an impact directed at the side of the vehicle. The airbag system typically includes an inflatable bag deployable between the occupant and sidewall of the vehicle immediately adjacent the occupant. The airbag system further includes a trigger means for deploying the bag in response to the side impact upon the vehicle. Vehicles also commonly include sun visors pivotally assembled to the roof, headliner or A-pillar of the vehicle for shielding the eyes of the occupant from the sun, or other bright light sources. The visor is typically movable through a plurality of positions between the windshield and a side window adjacent the occupant. However, while occupying one of the positions between the windshield and the side window, the visor may interfere with the deployment of the bag or intended direction of deployment of the bag.
Therefore, it remains desirable to provide a switch for disabling the airbag system when the visor is moved between the windshield and side window.